Fokus!
by SenjaRizh
Summary: Fokus Kaname! Karena kau sedang sakit. WARNING! KanaZero nyelip. Fluff. Pendek. Parodi Garing!


**Fokus!**!

 **(Vampire Knight Drabble. Random)**

By SenjaRizh

 **Vampire Knight Matsuri Hino**

"Saya tidak mengambil keuntungan materiil apa pun atas pembuatan fanfiksi ini

 **RATING** **T**

 **Warning!** Tidak menjamin kelucuan atau humor! Kurang receh! Kadar _Sho-ai_ yang kurang mantep! *hehehe* Dan maafkan jika ceritanya acak dan amburadul, karena jari penulis masih kaku buat menulis. #DISAMBITSANDALJEPIT

 **#Fokus**

"Kuran, aku pulang. Jangan lupa minum obatmu." pamit dan pesan pemuda bersurai platina sampaikan ketika kaki sudah di ujung pintu. Siap pulang setelah seharian berkunjung dan— _harus_ —rela jadi asisten pribadi dadakan— _memasak, menyapu, mengepel, mencuci baju, dan terakhir, MENYUAPI_ —tanpa terima gaji dari majikan.

Sedangkan sang tuan rumah bernama Kuran Kaname kini tengah meringkuk tak berdaya di ranjang. Sudah berhari-hari yang lalu ia terserang influenza dan menolak untuk berpisah dari selimutnya. Tetapi, Zero baru menjenguk setelah berhasil meminta cuti dari atasan.

Sebenarnya, Zero tak ingin datang. Karena kerja editor diujung tenggat. Belum lagi ia butuh melakukan perjalanan lintas kota. Jika saja Yuuki, sang bungsu Kuran tidak merengek histeris kepadanya, mungkin saja ia biarkan Kuran Kaname menyembuhkan sakit seoranng diri.

Jadi, sebenarnya yang disayang Zero itu Yuuki apa _sang kekasih_ , sih?

Zero menemukan sekali lagi posisi Kaname masih sama. Memunggungi diri tanpa ada gerak untuk membalas pamitannya. _Mungkin dia sudah terpulas_. Terka Zero tak memperpanjang masalah. Karena mengingat bahwa dia masih tak terima akan keputusan pemuda Kiryuu untuk ketidaksediaan diri menginap di kediaman rumah si majikan.

Terabai tanpa kata, akhirnya dia memilih pintu yang terpegang oleh jemari untuk ditutup kembali.

Namun, di balik sana yang tak diketahui Zero, diam-diam sepasang mata delima masih mengintip kuyu. Ia sisahkan kesadaran setipis kertas tisu miliknya untuk mendengar suara sang pemuda yang semakin sayup.

Kaname membiarkan kepergian sang belahan jiwa— _uhuk_! Hingga bunyi derit pintu ruang berakhir, ia masih belum menolehkan diri. Lelaki dewasa yang tengah sakit tak ambil pusing. Ia marah? _Tidak juga…_

 _...tetapi, kalau merajuk iya!_

 _Yup_. Kuran Kaname bisa mendiamkan—dalam konteks bersikap dingin. Tetapi tak sanggup meluap marah kepada Kiryuu Zero. Terlebih lagi, seseorang itu sudah rela menghabiskan lebih dari dua belas jam waktunya untuk menemani dia _seorang diri_ —karena semua keluarga Kuran sengaja menyingkir agar mereka bisa berduaan.

Sekali lagi, Kaname akan marah? _Tidak mungkin, kan?_

Terlebih kalau sudah mengenal pribadi Kiryuu. Seorang pribadi yang sangat sulit menunjukkan perhatian secara terbuka kepada orang lain. Bahkan yang sudah mengikat status dengannya! _Goddam—_ anak tertua Kuran batal memaki. Ingat, orang sakit dilarang mengumpat.

Dia hanya kecewa belum cukup menghabiskan waktu lebih lama. Mengingat mereka hampir beberapa bulan tak bertemu. Jadi, ini berawal dari rencana Kaname memakai alasan sakit pura-pura agar Zero bisa menyempatkan singgah. Lalu meminta Yuuki untuk meneleponnya dengan sesengukan—dia sadar kalau antara dia dan Yuuki, kekasihnya akan memprioritaskan si adik bungsu! Tenang saja, wajah lempeng Kaname tidak dibakar cemburu kok—itu dikatakan di depan Yuuki, hahaha~

Tetapi, sangat disayangkan. Kesialan itu justru tertimpa kepadanya. Sakit tipuan berimbas jadi sakit betulan. Istirahat satu hari masih belum cukup menyembuhkan. Mungkin _Ebisu-sama_ sedang memberi kutuk kepadanya. Yuuki yang merawat lebih dulu juga bercerocos. Bahwa dia kena karma. Terlalu sering mengakali dan mengerjai Zero. Juga menambahkan alasan ketika sang kakak tak kunjung sembuh,

" _Kak, jangan-jangan sakitmu ini sakit cinta. Apa sebegitu rindunya kau dengan Zero? Daripada berpacaran, mengapa dulu kau tidak lamar dia saja sebelum dipindah-kerjakan?"_

Oh, Yuuki! Kau dan mulut tajammu menusuk telak jantung kakakmu!

Kaname tak mau mengingat kalimat yang sudah seenaknya melintas di pikiran. Sekarang, kesempatan untuk ber _lovey-dovey_ sudah pupus. Setelah ditinggal pergi, justru dialah yang merasa sedikit tak enak hati— _juga kesepian_. Ia merutuki ego diri dan sikap kekanakan telah tak acuh dengan sosok bermanik lavendel tersebut sebelum kepulangannya.

Dia lelaki dewasa layaknya memahami dan menghargai keputusan Zero. Sialnya lagi, Kaname bahkan belum berterima kasih kepada yang telah merawatnya! Sekadar memberi kecupan saja tak ia sempatkan. Atau meronakan dua belah pipi—yang bermakna ganda: _marah dan malu_?—dengan godaan—

 _Kan, mengingat itu saja, sudah mengundang sapuan rindu lagi di kepala yang sempat dibelai jemari Zero._

Kaname memotong ingatan barusan. Tak sanggup melanjutkan jika nanti harus berakhir mimpi basah—semakin menambah suram emosi dan patah hati. Di antara kondisi kantuk yang mulai menyerang sistem koordinasi—efek tegukan obat yang diberikan beberapa waktu lalu, ia dengar samar suara Zero di telinga memberikan kalimat kesembuhan—

" _Kuran, cepatlah sembuh…"_

Andai itu benar-benar suaranya. Mengapa ini terasa nyata?

"Kuran… kau dengar perkataanku?"

Fokus tak fokus, suara Zero semakin menggemai kepala. Lebih jelas dari sebelumnya. Hingga memaksa Kaname untuk kumpulkan sadar yang hampir tersisir. Perlahan, ia membuka mata ketika ucapan lain berlanjut.

"Kuran… apa kau sudah tidur?"

"Hn. Aku belum tidur Zero."

Ia tergoda untuk beri balasan.

"Kuran—maksudku, Kaname… jangan marah ya, karena sepertinya aku tidak bisa pergi…."

Kalimat barusan sukses mengisi daya melek Kaname. Apa Zero benar-benar membatalkan kepulangannya? Kaname hampir bersorak di benak.

"Kaname…."

Satu panggilan lagi dengan nama kecilnya.

"Apa Zero? Aku mendengarmu…."

Kaname segera menjawabnya. Serta merta ia balikkan badan untuk menatap pemuda kesayangan.

 _Eh?_

Kuran Kaname tak menemukan Kiryuu Zero di sana. Juga tanda-tanda jika sosok yang diharapkan tengah berbicara atau berada di ruang yang sama dengannya.

Lalu, yang barusan bicara itu suara—

"Kaname sepertinya aku tak bisa menjengukmu hari ini… mungkin lain kali. Jangan marah dan cepatlah sembuh!"

Kaname telisik lingkup ruang untuk mencari sumber suara yang cukup nyaring tetapi juga menggoda pendengaran—ternyata berasal dari alat komunikasi pintar miliknya.

Benda itu tergeletak di meja belajar dengan layar berkedip-kedip. Letaknya tak jauh dari pintu masuk kamar Kaname. Jadi, sejak tadi dia berbicara dengan _smartphone_?

Ia bangun terburu begitu bunyi kalimat pertama terulang kembali.

" _Kuran, cepatlah sembuh…"_

OH DAMN! Kerak Neraka Jahanam! Siapa yang sudah berani mengganti— _sekaligus_ —memasang nada dering panggilannya dengan suara rekaman Zero?! Padahal sepenuh hati Kaname sudah berekspetasi jika itu benar-benar Zero!

Jauh di _supermall_ sana, seorang gadis tengah bersin dan merinding.

"Yuuki, kau sakit?"

"Eh, _no_! Aku baik-baik saja, kok."

"Fuh~ Syukurlah, kukira kau tertular sakit kakakmu."

"Ah, tenang saja. Kaname- _niisan_ aka segera sembuh, hehehe!"

 _Tentu saja setelah bertemu belahan jiwanya…._

Tamat dengan tak elit!

a/n: Ingat kalau masih punya tunggakan. Itu pun belum kelar. Parahnya— _uhuk—_ saya anggurin lama efek kehabisan ide *ngumpetsambilgelundungan* God! Saya juga lupa…

 _Happy Birthday—mama—Kiryuu Zero~_ Ya, walau ngucapinnya udah telat #disambit

24th Oktober kemarin ultahnya Zero lho… Terus? _Nggak_ apa sih, sekarang udah November #dibuang

Untuk semua yang sudah mau baca dan reviu fiksi _drabble_ kurang receh ini, hingga baca note penulis, terimakasih banyak.

 ** _Best regard,_**

 ** _SenjaRizh_**

.


End file.
